Heretofore, pile weatherstripping plugs have been made from separate segments assembled to a base which adheres to the back sides of the backing strips of the segments. The structural integrity of such pile weatherstrip dust plugs is dependent entirely on the adhesive connection to the base, which is not as reliable and long lasting as desired. Thus, pile weatherstrip dust plugs would be desirable having structural integrity which affords enhanced reliability, as well as facilitates the automated manufacture of the dust plugs from continuous lengths of pile weatherstripping.